


Years

by Ciuro



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: AU with stretched-out timeline, M/M, Poetry, References to Canon Events, attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuro/pseuds/Ciuro
Summary: A case that takes a little longer to solve.





	Years

Truman pushed forty

When Cooper came to town

To solve a case of drug-n'-drown.

Truman thought: "A curious man.

He spends more time in this town than

Most truckers think it worthy."

 

 

Truman turned forty-one;

Agent Cooper stuck around

To culprits haunt and hound.

Truman said: "Get a hold,

When all is clear, the case is solved

Cooper will be gone."

 

 

Truman turned forty-two;

A lover's death and a spirit vile,

The Black Lodge and a killer's trial

Murder, mayhem, mourning mothers

All these things and thousand others

He follow'd Cooper through.

 

 

Truman neared forty-three

When Cooper solved the case.

Now he should leave, but says:

"This town is such a mystery,

There's beauty everywhere I see

I'll linger in your company."

 

 

Truman thought at forty-four:

"Cooper is one of a kind

He could've left, but stayed behind

The best of friends, I realize.

And maybe it would be just wise

Ne'er to ask for more."

 

 

Cooper said at thirty-nine:

"Harry, five years have gone

Some paths in life may lead us wrong

But of one thing I am sure;

Each year I love you even more

My love return'd would feel damn fine."

 

 

And at last at forty-five

Truman found what'd been amiss

As he drew Coop into a kiss.

Years like rivers dark and swift

May run, but one is not adrift

Who's loved and is alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Honoring my (on-and-off) habit of publishing fics on V-day, I publish something written back in July 2013 after a day at work that mostly consisted of folding carton boxes. A little on the highflown side compared to my other writing, and thus posted on a day when you get away with attempts at poetry.*
> 
> (*originally posted on FF.net in February 2014; retroactively posted on AO3).


End file.
